Ace Copular
"Sha... Sha-Ba-Da... Sha... Feel Good!" - Ace Copular, Speech Bubble Ace Copular, best known for his previous role as the leader of the infamous Gangrene Gang (as featured in the long-running animated series, The PowerPuff Girls), served as Gorillaz' basis through the majority of Phase 5 due to distant cousin Murdoc's temporary incarceration. After all - what would Gorillaz be without a green skinned bassist? Though largely silent, Ace's abrasive, pompous personality filled Murdoc's shoes effectively, his unique musical skills offering The Now Now a number of uniquely off-kilter basslines and striking fashion stylings (such as, but not limited to, excessively large sunglasses). Background Ace's previous work consisted primarily of acting Gorillaz: Murdoc hits back at 2D in exclusive prison interview , serving as a recurring villain in various incarnations of the popular television program The PowerPuff Girls. Following the reveal of Murdoc's incarceration at the 2018 BRIT Awards, Ace was seen alongside Noodle at the Kentucky Derby, soon being named Gorillaz' temporary bassist after various teasing posts by Gorillaz' artistic director, Jamie Hewlett. Phase 5 - The Now Now Ace served as Gorillaz' bassist through Phase 5, appearing on The Now Now. His first onscreen appearance was in the music video for The Now Now's lead single, Humility, in which he can be seen popping a basketball (a reference to his role on The PowerPuff Girls). He went on to appear in only one further video, Tranz, before quietly exiting the band following Murdoc's return from prison. In an interview with Murdoc, NME asked what would become of Ace following his inevitable return. "As for kicking him out of Gorillaz... at the very least I’ll make him head roadie, or tour bus driver." Gorillaz: Murdoc hits back at 2D in exclusive prison interview Personality Distant cousin and longtime friend of Murdoc, Ace's coarse exterior initially intimated the happily Murdoc-free band. As stated by Noodle in an interview with DJMag, “''Ace is an old friend of Murdoc’s... So, of course, you’re not going to trust someone who calls Murdoc his friend." Noodle went on to reveal Ace's rather easygoing nature, contrasting the abusive behavior they'd come to expect from an associate of Murdoc's. "...We realized quickly that he’s not so bad after all. We’re friends now, everyone likes having him around''.” Indeed, through his tenure among Gorillaz, Ace remained silent and playfully humble - resembling Murdoc in appearance and talent only. Trivia * While neither confirmed nor denied, it is possible that Ace's inclusion in Gorillaz was inspired by a number of parodical memes featuring Ace alongside various Gorillaz lookalikes. * Ace's only spoken words were in an unrelated interview with voice actor Jeff Bennett, in which "Ace" recites lyrics from Empire Ants, Feel Good Inc, All Alone, Humility, Clint Eastwood, and Rock The House. * In an online video posted by Cartoon Network, The Gangrene Gang, sans Ace, can be seen watching television in a room decorated with The Now Now merchandise. * Ace was initially going to have a small vocal interaction with 2-D in the beginning of Tranz, which was removed for budgetary reasons. As told in this interview with Jamie Hewlett. * Ace was also going to appear in the G-SHOCK animated series, as can be seen in early storyboards. Gorillaz x G-Shock | Secret - Feed Me Light For reasons unknown, he was removed. * Ace's Phase Five redesign was loosely based on the Sal from the 1975 film Dog Day Afternoon. * According to Gorillaz' artist Jamie Hewlett, Ace was legally unable to swear, smoke, drink alcohol or participate in Gorillaz usual brands of debauchery due to Cartoon Network's restrictions. Gallery Gangreen_Gang.png|Ace and The Gangrene Gang as seen in The PowerPuff Girls Fusion_Fall_Ace.png|Ace as seen in FusionFall Ganggreengang.jpg|Ace and The Gangrene Gang as seen in Powerpuff Girls Z 2017ace.jpg|Ace and The Gangrene Gang as seen in The PowerPuff Girls (2017) Gorillaz humility 10.jpg|Ace as seen in Humility Gorillaz tranz 08.jpg|Ace as seen in Tranz Szace.png|Ace as seen in the live visual for Sorcererz Tumblr p8cxxcc45T1u9e5leo1 1280.jpg|Ace and Noodle at the Kentucky Derby 47455e6f61752d7fcfb7e5e12939f2f2.jpg|An "Ace" card 94m6pkhexxe11.jpg|Ace's bass guitar 634234.jpg|A screenshot of Ace's removed segment from Tranz vbbc.png|Ace as seen in an unused storyboard for the G-SHOCK animated series References